1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to portable electronic devices with chip card holders.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual-SIM mobile terminal may have one or two SIM cards. A dual-SIM mobile terminal with two SIM cards can switch SIM cards according to a user selection. A dual-SIM mobile terminal with two SIM cards can be used with two phone numbers.
Typical chip card holder define two side-by-side receiving grooves for receiving the SIM cards. Side-by-side grooves, however, occupying a large area of the mobile terminal. Additionally, in some cases, the user wants to use only one phone number. However, typical chip card holder can not be easily switched from two phone numbers mode to one phone number mode.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.